The History Behind Kamikorosu And Herbivore
by Tsukiko x3
Summary: Where exactly had Hibari Kyoya picked up his infamous "kamikorosu" phrase? And what about herbivore...? Tonfa included.
1. Kamikorosu

Kamikorosu. Kamikorosu. That's all you ever heard Hibari Kyoya, Head Prefect of Namimori-Chuu's Disciplinary Committee, say; seldom did any words come out of his mouth that didn't involve kamikorosu or pointing out that you were crowding like a pack of herbivores. It was questionable about how, where and why Hibari Kyoya had picked up his infamous kamikorosu phrase. Of course, no one dare ask him, yet...

Like most young boys, Hibari enjoyed reading manga, or comics. When he was a boy - say around six or so and was learning to read - he would read this one particular manga series which no one liked at all back in those days. It was a gag manga - published in a shounen company's magazine every week. Young Hibari would steal into the store every week and read the manga from the magazine - never missing an issue. And in that manga is where he found kamikorosu. The main antagonist bad guy spoke it often. He would shout to the protagonist "Kamikorosu!" whenever they engaged in battle.

Keeping in mind that Hibari was still a young boy, he of course found the phrase to sound "cool."  
"Kamikorosu!" He'd mutter under his breath at people whenever he was angry with them (which was mostly always). Until he eventually started speaking it out loud, and at people directly.  
The gag manga was soon canceled shortly after, and since no one ever read it save Hibari himself, they could not guess where this Hibari Kyoya kid had learned such a phrase from. Maybe he made it up himself - kids' imaginations and all. But soon, his kamikorosu was known to every citizen of Namimori.

Some laughed at him for its ridiculous-ness - adults that is. While some feared him whenever he spoke it with his little angry glare - the other kids that is. Hibari was someone to kamikorosu you if you didn't let him score a point while playing any sport. Not that it mattered, since Hibari didn't like to play with the other children. Even being a teenager today now he still used the phrase. Constantly. Apparently, it still sounded "cool" to him. After all those years... clearly, this person never truly changed.

And so, what about herbivore? Had Hibari Kyoya gotten an idea to address people as such from somewhere? Or had he simply grown into using it by his misanthropic ways for people? Whatever the case... no one dare ask him.

* * *

I can _so _see Kyoya liking a manga which no one else would like - like a lame gag one. Like with the lame school song. XP


	2. Herbivore

Right. Herbivore.

Like kamikorosu, Hibari had been influenced by something when he was still young to address people in this manner. To _everyone_ it sounded quite bizarre. It didn't really sound hurtful - it was not such a spiteful insult (if it was an insult at all). In short, it simply sounded odd to Namimori's citizens when this angry little kid started calling them "herbivores".

It's already known that Hibari Kyoya had a soft liking towards animals. He would read books about them, until one day he was reading a book about dinosaurs. And that is where he learned about herbivores - something that solely feeds upon plants. It sounded weak to him compared to the bloodthirsty carnivores - fierce predators who preyed upon the so, one day Hibari had gone to a restaurant with his parents. It was a salad shop, strictly speaking. Hibari looked about himself as he sat there and noticed that everyone was eating leafs, plants... salads. "...Herbivores!" he muttered under his breath.

And since that day Hibari Kyoya hated vegetables and anything that had leaf-like lettuce in it; refusing to eat them. He did not want to be a herbivore. Herbivores were weak and always got attacked and eaten by carnivores - he was not weak. And over time he began to address _everyone_ as a herbivore. If they could eat such plant-like food - salads - then, yes, he concluded in his easily influenced mind - they are , they all crowded together like a pack of grass grazing cattle. Yup, definitely herbivore-ish.

If they were herbivores, then he was a carnivore. And of course he continued to use this word even being a teen now; old habits never die apparently. ...Or Hibari Kyoya still had the mentality of an easily influenced child.

* * *

Kyo is quite naive, ne? XP I want to like... write on his tonfa or something, too, about how and why he uses them. Perhaps I will.


	3. Tonfa

So I finally got around to do doing the tonfa, though I don't like it as much as my other two.  
Anyway, this concludes this ~

* * *

Hibari Kyoya was a violent child, which helped to add to his lack of friends, considering the parents were often wary of their child playing with such a violent one. Not that Hibari particularly cared.

His idea of "playing" was to hurtle rocks at each another until the last one standing became the winner. Or to fight with sticks, lunging at each other as if they were swords. Though this may be a common game for kids to play, but Hibari would get too harsh and end up giving the other kids bloody noses and black eyes...

One day, on his way home from school (which he was extremely fond of for some odd reason), he was passing a house on which workers were doing construction on. A pair of metal bars suddenly rolled by his feet, and they made the most lovely sound, he thought; moving across the cement sidewalk with a rasping, scratching noise...

Hibari picked up the pair of metal bars, and walked up to a nearby STOP sign. He banged one bar against the pole of the sign – and what a lovely sound it made as well! he thought. These metal bars were a lot better than wimpy sticks, he could see that. These could cause real damage... real hurt...

So, Hibari stole the pair of metal bars, often keeping them with him wherever he went. It was great fun to threaten the other kids with them – if they were all crowding together and such. He loved his pair of metal bars so much that he used every excuse he could find to use them against the other kids.

And this is where his disciplinary, prefect self came to be. If a kid broke one of the school rules, naturally they would have to be punished, right? That's what Hibari thought, anyway. Any student who broke the school rules, (even such as cheating in a kickball game during recess) Hibari was always there to raise his metal bars against them and declare that they deserved to be punished.

Of course, after a while, the teachers realized that he was bringing these dangerous tools to school, which they confiscated. But that didn't stop Hibari from still being fond of his pair of metal bars, and loving to beat people to a pulp with them; mostly crowds.

And in turn, as he got older and realized that there _really_ was a weapon he could use called tonfa, he switched to those, which were a lot more convenient than metal bars, considering they were collapsible too and had a better grip. Not to mention he looked like a fool carrying these bars around with him...

The tonfa really did become an extension of his body, and were often stained with blood. They also helped him to get the title of Head Prefect during middle school

Anyone who knew Hibari Kyoya well knew to fear these metal bars of his.


End file.
